


Oo Ee Oo Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

by dreamflyer1100



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Slight swearing, everyone is at least mentioned - Freeform, probably more chapters at some point, witch stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamflyer1100/pseuds/dreamflyer1100
Summary: She was the resident witch in Stardew Valley.  More helpful than the wizard ever was, and cuter too.





	Oo Ee Oo Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to name this. So I looked deep into my soul and this popped out. I am not proud.
> 
> Partially inspired by the many witch themed mods I use and the Immersive Farm 2 mod (it's too gorgeous). I'm a dirty PC gamer sue me

When she had first moved in, everyone was so excited to meet the new girl. She was a witch, and often supplied Harvey with herbal medicine for the townsfolk. George and Evelyn were the most thankful for her. So when Shane had to go see her after a bad night (he didn't remember much) where he apparently was brought to Harvey by the witch (she found him passed out in the forest) and was pumped of the enormous amount of liquid courage he had drunk, he wasn't entirely excited. He hadn't really properly met her and he had only ever seen her from afar.  
"Fuck me," he muttered, trudging up the dirt path to the farm.  
He was nervous about meeting her after she saw that, he barely knew her after all. Shane hoped his hands would dry out before he got to her house.  
"Fuck me," he repeated.  
He wished he had some better clothes.

Her house was cute, like the rest of her (did he really just think that?), colored in purple and pink. There was an herb garden out front, and farther to the back there was some crops. Shane knocked on her door and looked over the farm to distract himself. In the southeastern corner he saw a small hill with a telescope perched on top. He wondered if she liked to watch the stars.  
"Shane?" Her voice asked, clear as a bell and pretty like an angel's.  
His head snapped down to look at her. She was standing on the bottom step and holding a basket of strawberries. How had he not seen her? Shane felt his heart stop when she smiled.  
"I'm so glad you're ok," she started to come up the steps, pulling off her straw hat as she entered the shade.  
He nodded and looked anywhere but at her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, kinder than he felt he deserved.  
She opened the door (he realized it wasn't locked) and waved him inside.  
"I'll get you something to drink" she told him, placing the basket of strawberries in her refrigerator and pulling out a pitcher of lemonade.  
"Are you ok with lemonade?"  
Shane nodded again as she pulled down a glass, and then realized she couldn't see him.  
"Yeah. Fine," he answered stiffly, taking a seat at the small table.  
He tried to distract himself by how terrible he sounded by looking around her kitchen. There were various dried herbs hanging from bunches and there were some dishes in the sink.  
"Sorry about the mess, Robin just finished installing all this. I've had it for about a day, and look at it already," she laughed, setting down the glass of lemonade in front of him and taking a seat across the table. "So what's up?"  
Shane swallowed a lump in his throat he wasn't aware he had.  
(Better to get it over with.)  
"Doc says I should get something for... for my sleeping, " he mumbled.  
She smiled and got up, heading to a cupboard.  
"I think I've got just the thing for you, chamomile tea and some dried lavender. You'd be surprised by how well these work!"  
She placed the tea in a small cloth bag and the lavender in another.  
"Just hang the lavender by your bed and drink the tea about 30 minutes before you go to bed. Also, I made the tea myself, so you'll have to tell me how it is," She smiled again, and handed the little bags to Shane. "Come back if you need more, ok?"  
He wordlessly took the bags and nodded. He was silent for a moment before realising he should probably leave and he was still standing in her kitchen, and she was probably wondering why this shit stain wasn't leaving, and oh god she thinks I'm a creep now.  
"Shane? Are you ok?" Her worried voice penetrated his anxiety and brought him back to reality.  
"Fine," he croaked.  
He hadn't noticed he was sweating.  
"Drink some lemonade," she soothed, pushing the glass closer to him. "You sound sick."  
He grabbed the glass and chugged the sweet and sour drink, almost instantly regretting it as he choked and had to cough. She was by his side immediately, pounding his back and getting him to cough the liquid out from his windpipe.  
"You ok?" She asked, handing him a towel and rubbing his back.  
"Yeah, functioning just fine like the piece of trash I am," he mumbled.  
"You're not a piece of trash," she instantly replied.  
"I just choked on fucking lemonade and I'm having a girl younger than me rub my back as if I was a baby needing to burp," he shot back.  
She slowly removed her hands from his back and he loathed how cold he felt after.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, taking a few steps back. "I didn't mean to patronize you."  
He stood up from the chair, and started to make his way to the door.  
"Sorry," he ground out, before stomping his way outside and back on the dirt path to town.  
He really wasn't ever going to climb out of the hole he had dug himself into, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS. I didn't mean to make an angsty ending on this one. It was supposed to be heartfelt and sort of have Shane realise his feelings but it got away real fast. Um. I'm going to try to make a nicer continuation to this in the future...  
> Also, Shane passing out isn't supposed to be his heart event. It's supposed to be just Shane getting drunk off his ass in the forest and the witch having to deal with the aftermath when out foraging.
> 
> Next up is everybody's favorite emo haired geek *drumroll* SEBASTIAN!!


End file.
